Taking a Step Forward
by Rie Sonomura
Summary: [I'll walk into the future without a care.] Reyn and Melia friendship. Spoilers for before Valak Mountain. Inspired by the song "Tonight" from Rhythm Heaven Fever.


**A/N: Hey guys…it's been too long. I know I've been away from the whole fanfic writing and all for quite some time…but now that I'm not in college anymore for the time being, and have I guess matured a lot over the years, here's hoping for quite the comeback.**

**A lot has happened – graduating college, entering grad school, quitting grad school due to problems, getting a job, getting laid off, having a friend pass away, having another friend end her friendship with me…and I think it's helped shape me into a better person. My past writings were a bit…juvenile. I think I may revise some chapters of my Star Ocean multichapter fic when I'm able to.**

**Buuut…here's a little something I decided to do myself. It's I guess my own theme challenge that I picked out from various theme prompt sites with some of my own as well. I may post the theme list to my deviantART journal (which I am still in the process of moving accounts due to certification studies – there's that.)**

**Series: Xenoblade Chronicles**

**Pairing: none (Reyn/Melia friendship)**

**Rating: K**

**Setting: Frontier Village at night, after the events at Prison Island but before going to Sword Valley.**

**Warnings: Some pre-Mechonis Core spoilers. And some minor details may be a tad off, since I don't remember exactly how some conversations played out in the game.**

**Themes: fear (ergo, facing one's fears); responsibility, adrenaline rush. Also, this fic was somewhat inspired by the song "Tonight" from Rhythm Heaven Fever.**

**Disclaimer: Xenoblade Chronicles is property of Nintendo and Monolith Soft. And it's an excellent game; that, along with 999, are games I always say someone should play in their lifetime at least once. It's worth every dollar IMO. And if you can't afford it, YouTuber chuggaaconroy is doing a Let's Play of the game and is giving away copies for free, so check it out! (haha…haven't watched his videos in a long time…)**

**But enough about me. Let's get on with the story!**

**(Also, my e key doesn't seem to be working so well…)**

* * *

_**Taking a Step Forward**_

Night fell upon Frontier Village. Melia Antiqua stood on the balcony overlooking the reservoir's lake, close to the plank that led to the lake below. The night was clear and still; no sign of wind or rain. And yet, Melia felt a storm brewing inside her heart.

Looking up at the deep indigo sky filled with shimmering stars, Melia murmured, "I'm surprised at how fast the tide can turn." She looked down for a moment and recalled all that had happened.

The ritual she underwent at the High Entia Tomb…Tyrea's attempt to assassinate her…the invasion of the Mechon…her father dying at the hands of one of the Faced Mechon…another Faced Mechon having been revealed to have one of Shulk's longtime friends at the helm, with seemingly no memory of Shulk… But most importantly, being thrust into a role of tremendous responsibility, as with the passing of her father Sorean and the ritual deeming her worthy, she became the new leader of the entire High Entia race.

_Why me?_ She wondered. _I mean, I'm half-Homs. Surely my older half-brother Kalian would have been a better choice for succeeding the throne._ Looking back up at the sky, she thought, _I know he's taking care of things while I'm on my journey with Shulk and the others to stop the Mechon. I'm just worried for what awaits me upon my return… And I still don't understand what the voices of my ancestors at the tomb ritual meant when they said that I was the hope of the High Entia? And they said it was due to my half-Homs heritage…Is that my true pur—_

"Oi! Melia!"

The familiar voice of a certain red-haired Homs interrupted Melia's train of thought. She turned around and saw Reyn walking up to her.

"Oh…Reyn. Why are you up so late?" The silver-haired half-High Entia asked him.

"Eh, I dunno," Reyn replied, scratching the back of his head. "Everyone else is resting, but I've been quite on edge myself. I mean…that **was** Fiora we saw in one of those Mechon…I'm actually kinda surprised Shulk is able to get some shut-eye knowing all that. Same for Dunban, knowing his little sister is alive but isn't quite herself, ya know? It's…really a lot to take in."

"I see…" Melia replied. Turning around to the view of the lake, she replied, "I guess I've been a bit tense as of late as well."

Walking to her side, Reyn inquired, "How so?"

Sighing, Melia explained, "As you know, I became the new Empress of the High Entia following the death of my father. My brother Kalian is managing things while I'm away from the throne, but…I guess I'm a bit anxious as to what awaits me when I return to the Capital."

"Hey, don't be anxious," Reyn reassured her, placing his right hand on her shoulder. "When the time comes, you'll know what to do. How do you think I got this far with Shulk and the others?" Putting his hands on his hips, he continued, "I can say the same for Shulk himself, with the Monado letting him see into the future. But you know what I say? I say you don't need some fancy gift to be prepared for anything that comes up!"

"Hehee…you may be right." Melia agreed. Looking down, she said sadly, "But…I'm still wondering what the voices of my ancestors in the ritual meant when they said I was the last hope of my race. What did they mean by 'avoiding the cursed final fate of all High Entia'? And…what if I don't even have a kingdom to return to—"

"Come on, Melia! Moping isn't like you!" Reyn said. "You should just take things one step at a time! Face yer fears!"

"Face my…fears?" Melia asked.

"Yeah! Who cares if, when you return, your kingdom won't be the same as it was when you left? It's as Shulk says…the future is what you make of it!"

"Yes…" Melia said, nodding. "You know, if you, Shulk, and the others hadn't found me when you did, I might not be here today. And…it's thanks to you that I feel I've changed a lot as a person."

"So…you feel you'd be ready to handle whatever happens along the way?" Reyn asked.

"I think so…" Melia answered him.

"Whoa, wait. THINK so? I wanna make sure that you're absolutely sure, Empress!" Reyn said, a slight teasing tone in his voice when he said "Empress". Melia noticed a mischievous look in his eyes as he glanced at a Nopon standing reluctantly on the edge of the plank overlooking the lake.

"Reyn, what are you doing…?" Melia asked apprehensively.

"Hey, little guy," Reyn said to the cowering Nopon. "What's the matter?"

The Nopon nervously replied, "Adidi jumped into lake below. But Dabidabi too high up! Scared!"

"What's there to be scared of?" Reyn asked. "The lake looks deep enough, and you won't have to worry if you jump at the right angle."

"But jump too scary! Adidi will think I'm not the best Nopon for her..." Dabidabi complained. Melia walked close to the edge of the plank to gauge the height of the jump, and, once seeing how far up she was, slowly backed away from the edge, the creaking sounds the board made as she stepped back making her even more nervous.

"Oi, not you too, Melia!" Reyn groaned. "Well, I know just the solution!"

"Reyn, what are - " Melia started before she felt Reyn's arm wrapping itself around her hip and pulling her close to him. "Ah?"

"Hey, little guy, hop up to Melia!"

Dabidabi then hopped into Melia's arms. Melia instinctively held the little Nopon close to her chest, afraid of what would happen next.

"You guys ready?" Reyn asked.

"Reyn, please -"

Crouching his legs, Reyn then shouted, "Geeeeronimoooo!" as his legs pushed upward and forward with considerable force. Within a matter of seconds, the three had left the safety of the plank and were in free fall.

"Uwaaaaaah!" Melia cried, shutting her eyes and huddling her body which was still held close to Reyn's as she felt the air brushing upward against her. She held on tighter to Dabidabi to make sure he wasn't blown away.

"Open your eyes, Melia!" Reyn shouted.

"Huh?" Melia opened her eyes and saw that the lake was indeed below them and they were ensured a safe landing. "Ha ha…we did it!"

"You see, Melia?" Reyn said, letting Melia go as he, Melia, and Dabidabi began to drift into a formation. "You just gotta take that first step forward! No matter how frightening it may seem, if you take that first step, it won't be so bad in the long run!"

"You're absolutely right!" Melia joyously replied. Letting go of the Nopon, she then held her breath for the inevitable splash.

Within a few seconds, Melia, Reyn, and Dabidabi splashed into the lake. For just a few moments, Melia took in the almost weightless feeling of being submerged, as well as the sounds of the water, which glowed a light emerald color, enveloping her. Looking up, she then saw the undersides of the lily pads and swam to the surface.

Expelling the breath she held out of her lungs, Melia let out a sigh of relief as she surfaced.

"Melia!" Reyn called out to her.

"Reyn!" Melia said happily as she swam over to Reyn.

"So…what did you think?" Reyn asked her.

"If I dare say…" Melia started, pausing for a moment. A beaming smile graced her face as she said, "That was actually quite fun!"

"Whoa, fun? Wouldn't want you to develop a daredevil streak, now!" Reyn said in jest. He calmly followed up with, "But really…I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself."

"I'm glad, too," Melia said. "I'm glad that you help me gain the confidence I needed." Looking to the sky and seeing the balcony she and Reyn dove off of a short while ago, she continued, "And perhaps…what I really needed was to, as you say, 'let loose' once in a while…and have fun."

"Yeah! That's the spirit!" Reyn cheered. "All work and no play makes Melia a dull Empress!" he said, trying to humor her.

"Hey!" Melia seemed irritated at first, but then she and Reyn broke into laughter. She was glad to have met everyone in her travels – the wise Dunban, the jovial Riki, the compassionate Sharla, the determined Shulk, and especially Reyn, with his lighthearted and carefree attitude, along with his strong spirit. They were all dear companions to the heiress to the High Entia, who helped her to accept her half-Homs heritage and live her life to the fullest, while still having her responsibilities in mind.

"Say…" Melia began, "What of the Nopon that was with us?"

"I'd say he's having fun," Reyn said, glancing to the right. Melia followed his gaze and saw Dabidabi and Adidi happily swimming around.

"Hee hee…I'm glad the little Nopon was able to overcome his fears, too," Melia said. "Well, it's getting late. We should head back to the village."

"Yeah," Reyn agreed. "But we're all soaking wet. We should get changed first."

"Good idea," Melia said, starting to swim off in the direction of the reservoir."No peeking!" she added, teasingly.

"I know, I know!" Reyn replied. "Same for you, 'Empress'! Such behavior would be unbecoming of you!"

As the two friends swam off laughing, Melia came to realize that she was also able to put the sorrows of her past behind her, and face the future one step at a time. And she had everyone to thank for that.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Closing author's note: Well, that was certainly a break from my norm. I'd usually write stuff that's depressing or bittersweet. It's nice to write something happier for a change.**

**And um. I will like I said post the theme challenge when I'm able to. When I do, you can choose to do all of them or a few of your choice. You can even combine some themes!**

**And you're probably wondering why a RH song for inspiration? Well…I'm super hyped for the new Super Smash Bros. game, and there seems to be evidence that Shulk will be in, as well as a Rhythm Heaven rep (Choir Kids, I think). Upon learning of RH I kinda got into the series' songs. I am just really looking forward to the new SSB's release overall!**

**Well, see you next time, and expect some more things from me soon!**


End file.
